


Daddy Issues

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Sitting, Neighbors, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: After a fight with your estranged father and locking your keys and phone in your new apartment, you resort to knocking on the neighbor's door to ask to use their phone. The colorful- haired man who answers the door helps you forget all about your daddy issues.





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This was a [Tumblr](https://ohfrickfanfic.tumblr.com//) request.
> 
> Reader is written as being unfamiliar with Twenty One Pilots and who Josh is.
> 
> The beginning of this is based off my own real life daddy issues.

You hang up your phone, and whip it into the couch. It bounces off and lands on the floor with a thud as tears of anger sting the corners of your eyes and stream down your face. It was just like your father to be a manipulating selfish asshole. You should be used to this by now he’s been like this ever since he left you and your mom for another woman when you were ten. You’ve hardly seen him since except for split holidays and the court ordered every other weekend visitations while you were growing up. Even then he hardly spoke two words to you unless it was to brag about a big buck he killed hunting, or to berate you for being bisexual after your new stepsister outed you. But luckily, kindly reminding him that adultery is also 'against the bible’ quickly put an end to that. Still, with that information, you quickly became his pawn in a messy divorce and child support battle. “Tell your mom not to take your father back to court for child support or I’ll tell your  _little secret_  on the stand if she does,” his new wife would threaten and he’d allow. He also missed a lot of important events in your life including your sweet sixteen; he wasn’t allowed to go per his new wife. It’s not like he even remembered your birthday anyway, he’d call to say Happy Birthday in May when your birthday’s in March, and you’ll never forget the time he called to ask you for your birth-date for some paperwork for his job.

As you grew older you spoke less and less often years would go by without a word. But of course the second he heard through the grapevine that you’ve moved out of your mother’s house and now have an apartment of your own he calls. Apparently several years and four more kids later, his new wife cheated on him and kicked him out and now he needs a place to live. While you couldn’t be any more pleased with karma, the audacity of your father’s request to live with you filled you with such rage that all you could do was laugh maniacally at the absurdity before you hung up.

You decide to go for a walk to calm down and help clear your head but the second you close the door to your new apartment behind you, you realize you locked your keys inside. Frantically, you tap your pockets looking for your phone to call your best friend who has a spare when it suddenly it hits you that in your emotional state you absentmindedly left it inside as well.

 _Well, this is one way to meet my new neighbors,_ you think to yourself as you knock on the door across the hall to ask to use the phone.

“Coming!” You hear a male voice shout, as you quickly wipe your face with your hands hoping your makeup is not streaked all over it. “Can I help you?” A colorful haired man asks from behind the chain latch of the now slightly ajar door.

“Hi..umm ..yes sorry to bother you but I just moved in across the hall and I accidentally locked my keys and phone inside and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call someone to bring me a spare,” you ramble like an idiot,  _what a great first impression I’m making on the new neighbors already._ You think to yourself.

"Yeah sure hold on,” he says before closing the door. You can hear the clang of the sliding chain lock. “You don’t recognize me, do you?” He asks once he opens the door back up. It seems like an odd question and you study him briefly thinking maybe you’ve met before. But you’re fairly certain you would remember the gorgeous creature before you with brightly colored hair, and a wet sculpted body with nothing but a towel around his waist.

“I’m sorry were you in the shower when I knocked? You ask apologetically, "But no, I’m sorry I don’t recognize you, should I?”

“No, it’s okay I like it better this way,” he smiles as he closes the apartment door behind you . “and no I was just about to get in actually I’m all sweaty from drum practice, but don’t worry about it I’d rather help a pretty girl in distress,” he smirks. “Have a seat on the couch, I’ll grab you my phone.”

You take a seat on the couch and he returns a few moments later cellphone in hand. He’s now wearing an extremely low riding pair of grey sweatpants that don’t leave anymore to the imagination than the towel did. You can’t help but stare at the chiseled V of his hips that are drawing your eyes down to the slight cloth covered bulge below as he hands you the phone. The sight is enough to make you squeeze your thighs together; God, what you would do for a nice orgasm as a distraction right now.

“Need anything, water, LaCroix, Red Bull?” He calls from behind you now in the kitchen of the open floor plan, as you scour your brain, silently cursing technology for not allowing you to recall your best friends phone number without it so conveniently listed in your contacts.

 _How about for you to fuck me until I forget._ Your mind wanders. but “Water’s fine,” is all you say.

“Sure thing,” he answers. “So how’d you manage to lock your phone and keys inside anyways? You looked pretty upset when I answered the door, like you’d been crying,” he asks as he reaches into the fridge for a bottle of water.

“Ugh long story short, but my piece of shit father who’s never been there for me suddenly needs a place to live, and really thought I would let him live with me. I just wanted to go for a walk and clear my head, and in my anger, I absentmindedly left them behind.”

“Oooh, Daddy issues!” He speaks with a low growl, his voice dripping with suggestion, knowing girls who didn’t have a proper father figure growing up are far more likely to have a daddy kink than those who did. The cold water bottle makes contact with the palm of your hand as he takes a seat and hands it to you, but rolls to the floor when you don’t grab it; your hands instead planting themselves firmly on the colorful-haired man’s chest pushing him down on the couch, a knee on either side of his hips as you connect your lips to his. He parts his lips and moans into the kiss as his tongue slides against yours.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I should really go,” you jump back breaking the kiss.

“Shhhh Babygirl, don’t be sorry Daddy’s got you,” He whispers brushing his thumb over your lips, his other fingers caressing your cheek softly, as his free hand slips his phone into his pocket; because you won’t be needing it and he has plans.

“Oh  _fuck_ ,” You practically moan as his words ignite a warmth in your abdomen, and you reconnect your lips once again.

“Bedroom?” He pulls back momentarily to suggest.

“Bedroom,” you repeat with a nod of your head like you forgot the word ‘yes’.

On your way to the bedroom, he tangles his left hand in your hair using his grip on it to keep your face close to his and your mouths latched, the free hand of his tattooed arm swiftly undoing the buttons of our blousy top, and sliding it off your shoulders, your bra to follow.

Inside his room, he sinks down on the edge of his bed grabbing you by your jean-clad backside and pulling you close. With his lips dancing over the horizon of flesh and jean along your lower abdomen and his eyes burning into yours, he unzips them and begins tugging them down. Assisting him, you slip your thumbs into the waistband and shimmy your hips as you pull the tight fabric over your backside and down your thighs.

“Fuck, I wanna feel these thighs wrapped around my head, Babygirl,” he breathes as he strokes them, softly at first, then rougher, squeezing as run his hands up and down there expanse.

“Mmmm, Yeah?”

“Yeah, let Daddy make you feel good, beautiful. Come sit on my face,” he says raking his pearly white teeth over his bottom lip as he begins to move up the bed.

You pull your panties down to meet your jeans, kicking them off completely as you crawl onto the bed and over the toned body of your new neighbor, settling a knee on either side of his head.

“Wait!” He exclaims, his warm breath cascading over your core, as he reaches into the pocket of his grey sweats, pulling out his phone. “I’ve been dying to get some use out of this playlist.” he smirks, as he presses play and sets the phone to his right on the nightstand, wrapping his arms around your thighs. The first song starts and you recognize it immediately as Daddy Issues by The Neighborhood. He locks eyes with you and flattens his tongue, giving you a long, slow, teasing lick. Moaning at the taste he grips your ass pulling you flush against his mouth as the lyrics start.

_Take you like a drug_

_Taste you on my tongue_

He delves his tongue deeper lapping at the wetness that’s been pooling since you first laid eyes on his V line.

“Mmm, Fuck,” you whine, bucking your hips against his mouth desperate for more friction, he takes notice gliding his tongue back up over your clit and sucking on it lightly as the music continues in the background.

_And if you were my little girl_

_I’d do whatever I could do_

_I’d runaway and hide with you_

_I know you got daddy issues_

Your hands find their way into his hair, gripping his brightly colored locks as you ride his face, rocking your hips back and forth along his tongue. As you feel your orgasm steadily approaching, you remove one of your hands from his hair and brace yourself on the headboard.

He slides a hand from your ass, down over his chiseled abs and into his sweatpants pulling his erection free, and begins stroking himself as his tongue continues to work against your clit.

“Ohhh…  _Fuck_  Daddy!” You moan in a shaky breath, gripping his hair tighter as you cum with your head thrown back and your thighs tightening around his head, as you ride it out.

“Mmmmm, good girl,” he says simply, his lips and chin glossed with your wetness as he pulls away.

You remove your legs from around his head and move back down his body to now straddle his hips. Leaning forward over his perfect body you slide your tongue between his slippery lips and into his mouth kissing him with fierce passion. He moans at your actions, breaking this kiss to speak.

“You. Like. Tasting. Yourself. Beautiful?” He asks, each word punctuated with the slip of his tongue into your eager mouth.

“Mmmm yes,” you pull back playfully to answer, teasing your tongue along his lips.

“Yes, what?” He prompts you, stretching his neck to capture your mouth again.

“Yes, Daddy,” you smile against his lips, before moving farther back down his body, kissing as you go before finally settling with his thighs viced between yours. Sitting back on his thighs you grasp his length admiring it as you begin to pump him. He’s only slightly longer than the others you’ve been with, but oh so thick, a prominent vein running from the base to just under the head, you stroke your thumb along it teasingly causing him to whimper in desperation.

“Stop teasing and ride me already,” he commands, bucking his hips off the bed and fucking into your hand.

You smile seductively as you raise your body up and hover teasingly over his erect length in your grasp. He slips into you as he bucks his hips a second time, and you sink down with a loud moan as you bottom out on his thick cock. Bouncing on his length you raise and lower your hips to the beat of the music a Demi Lovato song now playing.

_Lucky for you I got all these daddy issues_

_What can I do?_

_I’m going crazy when I’m with you_

_Forget all the therapy that I’ve been through_

_Lucky for you_

_I’ve got all these daddy issues_

_All these daddy issues_

_Daddy issues uhhh daddy issues uhhh_

“Mmmm fuck, look at you, tits bouncing as you ride my dick like a good little slut,” he groans, as he bites his lip and grips your waist.

Changing up your motions and pace you begin rocking quickly back and forth, the grasp of his strong hands and broad fingers guiding your movements. With your hands on his chest, you lean forward desperate for friction grinding your clit against his well-groomed, smooth, hairless pubic bone.

“So close,” you whine, the added sensation being exactly what you were after.

“Not so fast,” he smirks pushing you off of him. He walks to the edge of the mattress, and grabs your ankle, swiftly tugging you to the end of the bed and bending you over. Wasting no time he enters back into you and quickly settles into a rhythm. Reaching under you he snakes his hands up over your stomach to your chest, firmly clutching your breast as he pistons his hips against your flesh. You turn back to look at him, Lana Del Rey’s words now filling the room.

_You can be the boss Daddy_

_You can be the boss_

He grins intensely, moving one hand up from your breast and wrapping it firmly around your neck, causing you let out a moan and arch your back in response.

“Mmmm you like that?” He questions.

“Fuck, Daddy, yes harder!” You instruct, pushing back on his length. Squeezing tighter, he picks up the pace of his rhythm fucking you harder as the heat in your abdomen builds.

“I can feel this sloppy cunt tightening Babygirl, come on, cum for Daddy, I know you’re close,” he breathes in your ear adding slightly more pressure to your neck. His words and actions take your over the edge, the lack of oxygen and blood flow magnifying the intensity of your orgasm.

Dropping his hand from your neck, he continues to thrust into you, sounds of your audible wetness filling the room as he chases after his own release. Within moments he’s pulling out of you and finishing on the small of your back. You lay still, dangling from the edge of the bed your body wracked with pleasure and try to catch your breath while he heads to the bathroom to fetch you a washcloth. He wipes your back haphazardly and throws the cloth to the floor before sinking down on the bed next to you.

“Well, that solved one of my problems,” you huff with a smile, still trying to catch your breath. “But I’m still locked out and I can’t remember my friend’s number.”

“Come on let’s get dressed I think I can help with that too,” he says with a laugh.

You locate your strewn about clothes quickly dressing in them as he slips his grey sweats back on and heads into the kitchen, you follow. He digs around in a junk drawer by the microwave and pulls out a paper clip.

“Let’s get you home beautiful, you look like you could use a nap,” he smiles, guiding you to the door with a hand on your lower back, your shirt sticking to the remnants of the poorly cleaned and now drying cum.

Back across the hall he kneels in front of your door and straightens out the paper clip guiding it into the keyhole. In a few minutes of picking your lock, your door is open.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you knew how to do that to begin with?” You question as you step inside your apartment.

“What fun would that have been?” He grins with a slight laugh.

“Well thank you for everything ..uhh.. umm,” you stutter realizing you never got his name.

“Anytime,” he smirks. “The name’s Josh, by the way, Josh Dun.”


End file.
